vlabwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Фотон
Фото́н (от , род. пад. , «свет») — элементарная частица, переносчик электромагнитного взаимодействия, квант электромагнитного поля. Фотоны обозначаются буквой γ, поэтому их часто называют гамма-квантами (особенно фотоны высоких энергий); эти термины практически синонимичны. ) | цветовой_заряд = — | спин = 1 | num_spin_states = 2 }} История Квантовый характер излучения и поглощения энергии электромагнитного поля был постулирован М. Планком в 1900 для объяснения свойств теплового излучения. Термин «фотон» введён химиком Г. Льюисом в 1926. В современной физике фотон — переносчик электромагнитного взаимодействия (часто называется элементарной частицей), ряд авторов относит фотон к квазичастицам. Подобно элементарным частицам, не требует среды для своего распространения, однако не обладает массой покоя, подобно квазичастицам. Фундаментальная составляющая света и всех других форм электромагнитного излучения. Современная теория была разработана в 1905—1917 гг. Альбертом Эйнштейном . An English translation is available from Wikisource. . An English translation is available from Wikisource. Also Physikalische Zeitschrift, 18, 121—128 (1917). для объяснения наблюдаемых в экспериментах противоречий с классической волновой теорией света, например при изучении фотоэффекта. Предпринимались попытки объяснить квантовые свойства света полуклассическими моделями, в которых свет по-прежнему описывается уравнениями Максвелла, а объекты, излучающие и поглощающие свет, квантуются. Несмотря на то, что полуклассические модели оказали влияние на развитие квантовой механики, эксперименты полностью подтвердили правоту Эйнштейна о квантовой природе света. Следует отметить, что квантовые свойства не являются особыми свойствами электромагнитных волн, а присущи всем видам движения, причем не только колебательного. Концепция фотона привела ко многим новым теориям и открытиям, например, мазер, лазер, конденсация Бозе — Эйнштейна, квантовая теория поля и вероятностная интерпретация квантовой механики. В соответствии со Стандартной Моделью физики элементарных частиц, фотоны ответственны за наличие всех электрических и магнитных полей, а само их существование следует из симметрии физических законов относительно пространства и времени. Внутренние свойства фотона (электрический заряд, масса и спин) определяются калибровочной симметрией. Концепция фотонов имеет множество приложений, таких как фотохимия, видеотехника, компьютерная томография, микроскопия высокого разрешения и измерение межмолекулярных расстояний. С недавнего времени фотоны также изучаются как элементы квантовых компьютеров и сложных приложений в передаче данных (квантовая криптография). История названия и обозначения Фотон изначально был назван «световым квантом» (das Lichtquant) его первооткрывателем, Альбертом Эйнштейном. Современное название, которое «фотон» получил от греческого слова , «phōs» (означает свет), было введено в 1926 химиком Гилбертом Н. Льюисом, который опубликовал теорию в которой фотоны считались «несоздаваемыми» и «неразрушимыми». Хотя теория Льюиса никогда не использовалась, так как находилась в противоречии с экспериментами, термин фотон начал использоваться большинством физиков. В физике, фотон обычно означается символом \gamma (греческая буква гамма). В химии и оптической инженерии для фотонов часто используют обозначение h \nu, где h — постоянная Планка и \nu (греческая буква ню) — частота фотонов (произведение этих двух величин есть энергия фотона). Физические свойства фотона Фотон относится к калибровочным бозонам. Он не имеет массы покоя и электрического заряда, стабилен. Спин фотона равен 1, но из-за нулевой массы более правильное число — спиральность; по этой же причине внутренняя чётность фотона не определена. Является истинно нейтральной частицей (или, иными словами, является античастицей для самого себя). Зарядовая чётность отрицательная. Фотон участвует в электромагнитном и гравитационном взаимодействии. Массу покоя фотона считают равной нулю, основываясь на эксперименте и теоретических обоснованиях, как было описано выше См. масса в теории относительности для обсуждения связи между массой покоя и релятивистcкой массой.. Фотон не имеет электрического заряда и не распадается спонтанно в вакууме. Фотон может иметь одно из двух состояний поляризации и описывается тремя пространственными параметрами — составляющими волнового вектора, который определяет его длину волны \lambda \! и его направление распространения. Фотоны излучаются во многих природных процессах, например, при движении электрического заряда с ускорением, когда атом или ядро переходят из возбужденного состояния в состяние с меньшей энергией, или при аннигиляции пары электрон—позитрон. Заметим, что при аннигиляции образуется два фотона (а не один), поскольку в системе центра масс сталкивающихся частиц их суммарный импульс равен нулю, а один рожденный фотон всегда будет иметь ненулевой импульс. Закон сохранения импульса требует рождения, как минимум, двух фотонов с нулевым общим импульсом. Энергия фотонов (и, следовательно, их частота) определяется законом сохранения энергии При обратных процессах (возбуждение атома, рождение электрон-позитронных пар) происходит поглощение фотонов Этот процесс является преобладающим при распространении гамма-лучей высоких энергий через вещество. . Поскольку фотон — безмассовая частица, он движется в вакууме со скоростью c \! (скорость света в вакууме). Если его энергия равна E \! , то импульс \mathbf{p} связан с энергией соотношением E = c \, p \! . Для сравнения, для частиц с ненулевой массой покоя связь массы и импульса с энергией определяется формулой E^{2} = c^{2} p^{2} + m^{2} c^{4} \! , как показано в специальной теории относительности. В вакууме энергия и импульс фотона зависят только от его частоты \nu \! (или, что эквивалентно, от длины волны \lambda = c/\nu\,): : E = \hbar\omega = h\nu \!, : \mathbf{p} = \hbar\mathbf{k}, и, следовательно, величина импульса есть : p = \hbar k = \frac{h}{\lambda} = \frac{h\nu}{c}, где \hbar — постоянная Дирака равная h/2\pi \! ; \mathbf{k} — волновой вектор и k = 2\pi/\lambda \! — его величина (волновое число); \omega = 2\pi\nu\! — угловая частота. Волновой вектор \mathbf{k} указывает направление движения фотона. Фотон также имеет спин, который не зависит от частоты. История развития концепции фотона thumb|200px|left|Эксперимент [[Томас Юнг|Томаса Юнга по дифракции света на двух щелях (1805) показал, что свет может рассматриваться как волна. Таким образом были опровергнуты ранние теории света как потока элементарных частиц.]] Попытки опровержения гипотезы фотона thumb|250px|left|До 1923 года большинство физиков отказывались верить в то, что электромагнитное излучение обладает квантовыми свойствами. Вместо этого они склонны были объяснять поведение фотонов квантованием материи, как, например, в модели атома водорода, предложенной Бором. Хотя все полуклассические модели были опровергнуты экспериментами, они привели к созданию квантовой механики. Как упомянуто в нобелевской лекции Роберта Милликена, предсказания, сделанные в 1905 г. Эйнштейном, были проверены экспериментально несколькими независимыми путями в первые два десятилетия 20-го века. Delivered 23 May 1924. тем не менее, до знаменитого эксперимента Комптона большинство физиков неохотно соглашались с идеей корпускулярной природы электромагнитного излучения. (См., например, Нобелевскую лекцию Вильгельма Вина, Delivered 11 December 1911. Макса Планка Delivered 2 June 1920. и Роберта Милликена.) Это неприятие объяснялось успехами волновой теории света Максвелла. Многие физики считали, что квантование энергии в процессах излучения и поглощения света являлось следствием неких свойств вещества, излучающего или поглощающего свет. Нильс Бор, Арнольд Зоммерфельд и другие создали модели атома с дискретными уровнями энергии, которые объясняли наличие спектров излучения и поглощения у атомов и, более того, находились в прекрасном согласии с наблюдаемым спектром водорода (правда, получить спектры других атомов в этих моделях не удавалось). Только рассеяние фотона свободным электроном (который не имеет внутренней структуры и, соответственно, не может иметь энергетических уровней) заставило многих поверить в квантовую природу света. Корпускулярно-волновой дуализм Фотону свойствен корпускулярно-волновой дуализм. С одной стороны, фотон демонстрирует свойства электромагнитной волны в явлениях дифракции и интерференции при масштабах, сравнимых с длиной волны фотона. Например, одиночные фотоны, проходящие через двойную щель, создают на экране интерференционную картину, определяемую уравнениями Максвелла. . Тем не менее, эксперимент показывает, что фотон излучается или поглощается целиком объектами, причём размеры которых много меньше длины волны фотона (например, атомами), или вообще могут считаться точечными (например, электрон). Модель фотонного газа Бозе — Эйнштейна Квантовая статистика, применяемая к системам частиц с нулевым или целочисленным спином; предложена в 1924 г. индийским физиком Ш. Бозе для квантов света; развита А. Эйнштейном для молекул идеальных газов. Спонтанное и вынужденное излучение Фотон как калибровочный бозон Вклад фотонов в гравитационную массу системы Фотон как квант изменения ориентации, и (или) направления, и (или) скорости движения места положения инерции-массы материальных микро и макро объектов мироздания и внутренних структурных отдельностей этих объектов Фотон является квантом (порцией) энергии изменения ориентации, и или направления, и (или) величины вектора-импульса (скорости) термодинамических объектов - объектов, имеющих электрический заряд или в среднем электрически нейтральных (то есть, со взаимной "компенсацией" противоположно вращающихся вихрей подквантов своей структуры), но имеющих электрически заряженные - закрученные в вихри структурные отдельности. В частности, изменения величины скорости и (или) направления движения места положения инерции-массы материальных микро и макро объектов всех видов и форм времени-бытия всех масштабных уровней материи в материи среды-пространства, а также структурных отдельностей внутренней среды самих материальных объектов. Можно сказать, что фотон есть квант автовзаимных отношений внешних (экстрасферовекторных - извне к объекту) и внутренних (интросферовекторных - от объекта вовне) инерциальных систем отсчёта микро и макро объектов мироздания относительно самого себя и относительно других объектов, а также инерциальной системы отсчёта среды нахождения к находящимся в этой среде объектам. Квант изменения движения местоположения и, возможно, квант энергии-массы. Предполагается, что фотон есть пакет вихрей подквантов материи: вихря подквантового сферического электрического конденсатора (например, вылетающего вовне из вихря подквантов электрона или влетающего в вихрь подквантов электрона извне) и его трекового "следа" в материи диэлектрика вакуума - вихря подквантового цилиндрического электрического конденсатора в автовзаимном комплементарном взаимодействии с магнитным вихрем как витой парой противоположно вращающихся и параллельно летящих подквантовых электрических конденсаторов - магнитного вихря, являющегося следствием прецессии (спина?) оси вращения вихря подквантового сферического электрического конденсатора. Схема функции и структуры фотона по Макееву thumb|Рис. 1. Упрощённая схема структуры вихрей и системы потоков вихрей материи фотона и структуры среды-пространства материи вакуума, показывающая циклы взаимно согласованной смены направления вектора градиента напряжения потоков вихрей материи электринного и магнитонного токов-потоков, распространяющихся во взаимно перпендикулярных плоскостях под углом около 45 градусов к направлению движения потоков системы материи фотона галсами, меняющими направление движения перпендикулярно к предшествующему направлению движения своего анти вихря. Отображены электринные и магнитонные потоки вихрей материи, фокусы одновременности мест нахождения взаимно перпендикулярных потоков отдельностей матери и огибающие вихри материи тон фотона, обертон-фотона первого порядка более низкой частоты и обертон-фотона первого порядка более высокой частоты. Не отображены электринные и магнитонные огибающие вихри второго и последующих порядков. Не отображены потоки вихрей и огибающие вихри материи реальных (стабильных) и виртуальных (нестабильных сверх коротко живущих) электрона и позитрона, протона и антипротона и других реальных и виртуальных объектов материи. © Макеев А. К., 2012. Электрино может пониматься как движущаяся вращающаяся под квантового масштаба порция материи. Тогда вращение электрино по часовой стрелке означает направление градиента электринного электростатического тока от электростатического полюса плюс к электростатическому полюсу минус. Вращение вихря электрино против часовой стрелки означает направление градиента электринного электростатического тока от электростатического полюса минус к электростатическому полюсу плюс. Вокруг электрино перпендикулярно вектору его движения обращается магнитон, как спин-вихрь материи, состоящий из двух электрино, летящих в общем направлении, совпадающем с направлением вращения спин-вихря электрино, – в целом, как бы, электринно-магнитонный вихревой «двигатель». Перпендикулярно попутно и встречно движению под кванта электрино данного градиента под квантового электринного тока в пространстве материи вакуума голографируются-интерферируются вихри подквантов виртуальных электрино эффекта Казимира противоположного градиента спин-вращения под квантового электринного тока. Электрино и анти электрино в составе системы вихрей материи фотона, сменяя друг-друга, движутся галсами под углом приблизительно 45 градусов к вектору движения фотона. В максимуме отклонения движения вихря электрино от оси движения фотона его сменяет вихрь анти электрино, голографировавший-материализовавшийся, выпутавшийся из материи вакуума окружающего пространства. В максимуме отклонения движения вихря анти электрино от оси движения фотона его сменяет вихрь электрино, голографировавший-материализовавшийся, выпутавшийся из материи вакуума окружающего пространства. Магнитон и его вихревой антипод анти магнитон могут пониматься как движущийся спин-вращающийся под квант материи одного из направлений градиента магнитного тока от юга к северу или от севера к югу, являющийся парой вращающихся и летящих в одном направлении и обращающихся вокруг друг друга электрино. Пара электрино и анти электрино магнитона взаимно противоположно спин-вращаются и, соответственно, имеют противоположного направления градиент под квантового электринного электростатического тока – от минуса к плюсу и от плюса к минусу. Направление вращения вихря магнитона по часовой стрелке может пониматься как направление градиента магнитонного тока от магнитного полюса юг к магнитному полюсу север. Направление вращения вихря анти магнитона против часовой стрелки может пониматься как направление градиента магнитонного тока от магнитного полюса север к магнитному полюсу юг. Вокруг магнитона обращается поток-вихрь электрино в том же направлении, в котором вращается вихрь магнитона – магнитонно-электринный вихревой «двигатель». Вокруг анти магнитона обращается поток-вихрь анти электрино в том же направлении, в котором вращается вихрь анти магнитона. Перпендикулярно попутно и встречно движению под кванта магнитона данного градиента под квантового магнитонного тока в пространстве материи вакуума голографируются вихри виртуальных под квантов анти магнитона эффекта Казимира противоположного под квантового магнитонного тока. Магнитон и анти магнитон в составе системы вихрей материи фотона, сменяя друг-друга, движутся галсами под углом приблизительно 45 градусов к вектору движения фотона. В максимуме отклонения движения вихря магнитона от оси движения фотона его сменяет вихрь анти магнитон, голографировавший-материализовавшийся, выпутавшийся из спутанностей-интерференций вихрей материи вакуума окружающего пространства. В максимуме отклонения движения вихря анти магнитона от оси движения фотона его сменяет вихрь магнитона, голографировавший-материализовавшийся, выпутавшийся из спутанностей-интерференций вихрей материи вакуума окружающего пространства. Система фотона есть последовательная цепочка из полуфотонов и полу анти фотонов, связывающих материальный объект с материальной средой вакуума и материальную среду вакуума с материальным объектом. В системе фотона плоскость, в которой, сменяя друг друга, движутся электрино и анти электрино, перпендикулярна оси, по которой, сменяя друг друга, движутся магнитон и анти магнитон. Пересечение этих плоскостей друг с другом есть эта линия-ось, по которой распространяется система вихрей материи фотона. Сумма векторов направления движения электрино – анти электрино и магнитона – анти магнитона есть интегральный вектор причинно-следственного бытия фотона, как следствие попеременного изменения движения вихрей материи в электринно – анти электринной и магнитонно – анти магнитонной плоскостях системы фотона. Представленная на рис. 1 схема движения потоков вихрей материи системы фотона просто, наглядно объясняет естественную связь частоты фотона с величиной его энергии. Из этой схемы следует, что Постоянная Планка h отображает обратную фрактальную масштабную взаимосвязь в пропорции r = λ/4 величины радиуса боковой поверхности горизонта событий объёма пространства собственной инерциальной системы взаимно относительного движения системы вихрей материи электрино и магнитона системы материи фотона. E = ћω = hν Потоки вихрей электрино, магнитонов и других форм системы потоков вихрей материи фотона формируются в сеть причинно-следовательных последовательных, параллельных, перпендикулярных фигур, включающих в свой состав тетраэдры с углами между сторонами у двух треугольных граней 45-90-45 градусов и углом между гранями 90 градусов. При этом другие две треугольные грани имеют все углы между их сторонами по 60 градусов. Из этой модели видно, что вакуум наполнен голограммами энергии информации, как интеграции структуры одновременности мест нахождения отдельностей в фокусах перпендикулярного пересечения соответствующих потоков и функции последовательности движения отдельностей матери в составе соответствующих потоков между фокусами пересечений вихрей конкретных типов и форм подквантовых носителей энергии-информации, приближающихся со всех сторон и удаляющихся во все стороны относительно каждой области-точки объёма пространства. Огибающие синусоиды материальной системы фотона могут пониматься как циклы выпутывания-проявления из спутанностей-интерференций материи вакуума вихря электрино (и анти электрино) и вихря магнитона (и анти магнитона) таких собственных энергетических и топологических параметров, которые соответствуют топологическим параметрам (частоте - длине волны) данного фотона. Предполагается, что эти вихри потоков системы материи фотона двигаются перпендикулярно вектору распространения системы фотона. В плоскости движения магнитона и анти магнитна в форме огибающего магнитонного вихря, а в плоскости распространения электринных вихрей в форме огибающего электринного вихря. Фактически, система потоков подквантовых вихрей материи фотона в интеграции отстающих, догоняющих, поперечных, обгоняющих и встречных потоков подквантов материи представляет из себя голограмму тора, осцилляционно-дискретно «катящегося» по оси распространения фотона в пространстве-времени его бытия из прошлого в будущее на его протяжённом настоящем моменте-цикле инерциальной системы отсчёта циклов его времени бытия-жизни. С учётом космологического роста объёма пространства, «тор» системы потоков подквантов материи фотона увеличивается в длине волны и поперечнике бокового горизонта событий (уменьшается в частоте осцилляций). То есть, система фотона как бы «теряет» энергию, «остывает», но в совокупности увеличивается количество энергии-массы космологически «вспучивающейся сверхмалым большим взрывом» в объёма пространства, занимаемого системой материи фотона. Прирост объёма пространства и энергии массы происходит из последовательных уровней структурно-функциональной организации материи, начиная от беспредельно малых отдельностей материи, названных нотоны - отдельности ничто всего (абсолютная информация), которые, как «абсолютное зеркало», отображают-«знают» всё обо всём для того, чтобы «знать», каких свойств им не надо проявлять, чтобы оставаться ничем всего или ничем другого. Фокусы взаимно перпендикулярного пересечения векторов движения электрино (анти электрино) и магнитона (анти магнитона), с их взаимодействием: отщеплением одного электрино от магнитона с превращением его в одиночное электрино и присоединения отсоединившегося электрино к перпендикулярно встречному одиночному электрино и соответствующим перпендикулярным изменением направления векторов их движения, могут пониматься как нейтрино или полу-нейтрино. Фокусы перпендикулярного пересечения потоков подквантов материи первого порядка формируются по оси распространения системы вихрей материи фотона. Фокусы второго порядка формируются по вершинам обводящих синусоид электростатического и магнитного градиентов напряжений системы фотона. Фокусы и соответствующие обводящие синусоиды (перепендикулярные потоки вихрей электрино – анти электрино и магнитона – анти магнитона) третьего и следующих порядков формируются на соответствующих порядках их удаления от оси распространения системы вихрей материи фотона. Возможно, именно этот физический механизм фрактальных поколений взаимного перпендикулярного пересечения и как бы взаимного «превращения» электрино и магнитонов обеспечивает удивительные свойства оптических голограмм, создаваемых в лучах лазеров – объёмное изображение объектов с отображением тех деталей объектов, которые не видны в оптических фотографиях, получаемых в некогерентных лучах света. То есть, голограммы проявляют ту информацию, которую несут те потоки электрино и анти электрино системы фотона, которые встречно предшествуют фокусам первого порядка системы материи фотона. В некогерентном свете голографический эффект маскируется взаимными «паразитными» интерференциями электрино и магнитонов систем потоков материи фотонов, имеющих разное друг к другу направление плоскостей их распространения в пространстве. Отсюда виден очевидный физический механизм дискретности фокусов одновременных взаимных пересечений с обменным взаимодействием потоков вихрей матери. Эти фокусы в пространстве не распространяются непрерывно, а проявляются последовательными скачками, как бы корпускулами. По мере формирования в пространстве взаимного пересечения друг с другом векторов распространения потоков вихрей материи: электрино и анти электрино, магнитона и анти магнитона; электрино и магнитона, анти электрино и анти магнитона; электрино и анти магнитона, анти электрино и магнитона. Эти фокусы одновременности перпендикулярных пересечений формируются последовательно четырьмя факторами в последовательности взаимно согласованных корпускулярно волновых циклов в двух взаимно перпендикулярных плоскостях, пересечение которых есть осевая линия распространения системы материи фотона во внешнем пространстве: 1. На оси распространения фотона. 2. Вдоль оси распространения фотона на горизонте событий первого порядка на расстоянии четверти длины волны в правом пределе условной горизонтальной плоскости и одновременно в верхнем пределе условной вертикальной плоскости. 3. Вновь на оси распространения фотона. 4. Вновь вдоль оси распространения фотона на горизонте событий первого порядка на расстоянии четверти длины волны, но уже в левом пределе условной горизонтальной плоскости и одновременно в нижнем пределе условной вертикальной плоскости. Последовательных фокусов перпендикулярных пересечений потоков вихрей материи фотонов ограничена каналом инерциальной системы отсчёта последовательных циклов событий бытия системы материи фотона в динамической структуре движения системы материи фотона в пространстве внешней среды. thumb|Рис. 2. Схема инерциальной системы отсчёта системы потоков вихрей материи фотона в пределах канала «правого» (электрино), «верхнего» (магнитона), «левого» (анти электрино) и «нижнего» (анти магнитона) горизонтов событий первого порядка вокруг оси тенденции циклов бытия системы материи фотона из прошлого через текущее настоящее в будущее в единстве инерции относительного изменения движения и инерции сопротивления относительному изменению движения. Инерциальная система отсчёта последовательных циклов фокусов событий бытия-жизни системы потоков вихрей материи фотона ограничена в двух взаимно перпендикулярных «вертикальной» и «горизонтальной» плоскостях. Ограничена в «задней» плоскости, перпендикулярной вектору движения системы материи фотона и перпендикулярной «вертикальной» и «горизонтальной» плоскостям, смотри рис. 2: 1) Сзади опора на инерцию массы «памяти» сопротивления изменению движения энергии информации прошедших событий. 2) «Сверху» предел горизонта событий магнитона юг-север. 3) «Снизу» предел горизонта событий магнитона север-юг. 4) «Справа» предел горизонта событий электрино плюс-минус. 5) «Слева» предел горизонта событий электрино минус-плюс. 6) Спереди открытость в изменение движения энергии информации будущих событий. Потоки электрино, магнитонов и других подквантов материи, формирующих канал горизонтов бытия «тон» структуры системы потоков вихрей материи фотона (в пределах горизонтов событий первого порядка), формируют также голограммы-«обертоны» структуры фотона вокруг вектора распространения «тон»-фотона (в пределах горизонтов событий 2-го и последующих порядков, – виртуальных?). Логически рассуждая, можно предположить, что два встречных «тон»-фотона в некоторых случаях, например вблизи как бы поверхности – горизонта событий какого-то реально существующего электрона, протона, нейтрона, ядра атома и т.д., где особенно большая плотность проявления голограмм-фокусов виртуальных частиц эффекта Казимира, которые участвуют в рекомбинации потоков подквантов материи вакуума в материальные голограммы реальных частиц материи, могут рекомбинировать в нейтрон и нейтрино. Нейтрон и нейтрино, вероятно, есть фокусы взаимно перпендикулярной встречи электрино и магнитона и (или) других подквантов материи соответствующих комплементарных квантов энергий-частот в линейных и объёмных квантах пространства. Нейтрон может пониматься как сверх плотная система взаимного размещения-проявления в пространстве-времени бытия материальной голограммы структуры протона и электрона. Электрон может пониматься как голограмма-резонанс двух «полутон»-фотонов, упакованных своими четвертинками таким образом, что образуется подквантовый кристалл из четвертинок системы фотона анти электринных потоков и анти магнитонных потоков, формирующих структуру наподобие двух апельсинов, рассечённых пополам поперёк долек. Один рассечённый «апельсин» – это анти электринный керн и второй рассечённый «апельсин» - это анти магнитонная атмосфера-магнитосфера электрона. Вероятно, анти электринный керн-апельсин электрона и его анти магнитонная магнитосфера-апельсин вращаются таким образом, что оси их вращений наклонены друг к другу под углом около 45 градусов. Избыточно большая энергия «полутон»-фотонов может формировать более тяжёлые изотопы электрона – мю и тау лептоны. Возможно, магнитонный «апельсин» электрона (и протона) не является рассечённым пополам и заключает внутри себя половинки электрин-«апельсина» электрона (и протона), удерживая эти половинки в целостной голограмме материальной отдельности материи. Протон может пониматься как подобная электрону голограмма-резонанс двух "тон»-фотонов" (гораздо большей энергии, чем "обертон"-фотоны электрона), упакованных своими четвертинками таким образом, что образуется подквантовый кристалл из четвертинок системы фотона электринных потоков и магнитонных потоков, формирующих структуру наподобие двух апельсинов, рассечённых пополам поперёк долек. Один рассечённый "апельсин" – это электринный керн и второй рассечённый "апельсин" - это магнитонная атмосфера-магнитосфера протона. Вероятно, электринный керн протона и его магнитонная магнитосфера вращаются таким образом, что оси их вращений наклонены друг к другу под углом около 45 градусов. Каждая половинка электринного "апельсина" протона в качестве тора "тектонирует"-конвектирует, "катится" навстречу друг другу. Возможно, и половинки магнитонного "апельсина" протона тоже катятся навстречу друг другу. Поскольку протон и электрон устроены из противоположных вихрей электрино-антиэлектрино, магнитон-антимагнитон, постольку в системе-голограмме нейтрона они ориентированы магнитными полюсами дополнительно друг к другу. Их электринные и магнитонные "апельсины" вращаются при этом в одинаковом направлении, не "погашая" интерференцией друг друга противофазами, поскольку наоборот, находятся в фазе друг к другу. Электронная составляющая нейтрона, вероятно, покрывает протонную составляющую нейтрона наподобие сверхтекучей электронной коры или сверхтекучего электронного океана. Поскольку нейтрон имеет вращение, постольку электринные и анти электринные потоки материи, входящие и выходящие из области пространства нейтрона, закручиваются в магнитоны вблизи оси вращения нейтрона. И поэтому нейтрон обладает магнитным полем, полюса которого, вероятно, почти совпадают с осью вращения нейтрона. Система нейтрона не является бесконечно стабильной во времени-бытие. Неизбежно флуктуации космологического роста объёма пространства и энергии-массы его материи или какие-то внешние или внутренние подквантовые эффекты инициируют отделение из нейтрона электрона с рождением атома водорода. Вокруг нейтрона, протона, электрона, ядра атома простирается большая голографическая область вторичных, третичных и т.д. обертоновых потоков электрино и анти электрино, магнитонов и анти магнитов и других уровней и форм подквантовых потоков материи. Эти потоки подквантов материи взаимодействуют друг с другом и осциллируют-голографируют-интерферирует в сверх кратковременно существующие виртуальные частицы материи эффекта Казимира. Рекомбинация разных уровней и форм потоков подквантов материи может приводить к их голографированию-рекомбинации во множество качеств всевозможных «элементарных частиц» и "резонансов", называемых учёными частицами материи сигма, кси, лямбда, омега и т.д. Также и внутри нейтронов, протонов, ядер атомов рекомбинация разных уровней и форм потоков подквантов материи может приводить к их голографированию-рекомбинации во множество качеств всевозможных «элементарных частиц» и "резонансов", называемых учёными пи мезоны, ка мезоны и прочие "элементарные частицы" материи. См. также * Свет * Электромагнитное излучение * Квантовая оптика * Поляризация фотонов * Синергия сферовекторных фракталов * Топологическое излучение * Топологическая энергетика * Космологическая Постоянная Хаббла-Макеева * Космологический рост объёма * Звезда * Ядро галактики * Ядро космического аттрактора * Основы Единой теории поля Примечания Дополнительная информация * * * * * Интересная история о становлении теории фотона. * 8 December 2005. Еще одно изложение истории фотона, ключевые фигуры, создавшие теорию когерентных состояний фотона. Ссылки * Все экспериментально измеренные свойства фотона на сайте Particle Data Group * [http://35.9.69.219/home/modules/pdf_modules/m212.pdf MISN-0-212 Characteristics of Photons] (PDF file) by Peter Signell and Ken Gilbert for Project PHYSNET. * How to entangle photons experimentally * Макеев А. К. Синергия сферовекторных фракталов мироздания. - Агентство научно-технической информации. Научно-техническая библиотека. Дата публикации 20 апреля 2011. – 1093 с. * Макеев А. К. Нормальная и патологическая анатомия и физиология человеческой личности и социума. Фундаментальные знания о качествах личности человека, человеческого общества и основах управления обществом, производством и поступками людей, основанных на универсальном алгоритме голографического строения и функции всех уровней и форм материи. // Научно-техническая библиотека. – 25 июля 2012. – 364 с. Категория:Бозоны Категория:Александр Макеев